


The Hogwarts Breakfast Club

by DarkVictory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Because come on, Challenge fic, John Hughes, M/M, Saturday detention, The Breakfast Club - Freeform, harry potter is PERFECTLY suited for a breakfast club fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVictory/pseuds/DarkVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adaptation of John Hughes' 80's classic <i>The Breakfast Club</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hogwarts Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on August 10, 2004. YEAH. LIVEJOURNAL. 2004. Thought all of my Harry Potter fics were lost forever but recently tried logging into lj on a whim and it was all still there.

**********

"Oh, bloody hell," Harry muttered as he, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

Draco looked up from his textbook and brightened upon seeing the trio. "And here I thought Saturday detention was going to be dull." He closed his book and sat up straighter. "At least with you three here, I'll have something to do."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What, you think spending a day in detention together will force us all to talk and we'll end up bonding by the end of the day and become lifelong friends?"

Draco scoffed. "Yeah, that'll happen. Actually, I'm looking forward to an entire day of torturing you three without you being able to run away."

Ron looked ill and Hermione looked annoyed, but Harry merely scowled at Draco and took a seat. Ron and Hermione followed him as McGonagall strode briskly into the classroom.

"Good morning and welcome to Saturday detention." McGonagall regarded them sternly over her glasses. "It is now 8:01. You have seven hours and fifty-nine minutes to think about what you did to get in here." Draco let out a chuckle and McGonagall gave him a piercing glare. "You're not supposed to think about it fondly, Mr. Malfoy. Now, we're going to try something a bit different today. You're going to write two feet of parchment telling me who you think you are." Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked stricken while Draco merely looked indignant. "That's right. That is your only task for the day. You may not do any studying." She looked pointedly at Hermione. "You may not talk." For this, she glanced at Harry and Ron. "Now, with Professor Dumbedore at the Ministry this weekend, I'm very busy, so I'll be in and out of the classroom." She sighed heavily. "As per Dumbledore's wishes and against my better judgment, we haven't placed any charms on the room to detect talking or escape. Dumbledore seems to think you're all old enough to be on the honour system," she said drily.

The door to the classroom suddenly opened and Luna wandered in.

"Not again, Luna," Professor McGonagall said wearily. "The Great Hall is downstairs on the left. This is the Transfiguration classroom, where we hold detention," she said slowly.

"I know," Luna said slowly, imitating Professor McGonagall.

"Fine, take a seat. No talking, no studying, and you have to write an essay telling me who you think you are." McGonagall gathered her things and headed for the door, tossing a "Good luck" over her shoulder.

"Well, with no talking, at least Malfoy can't bother us," Harry whispered to Ron, just before a balled up piece of parchment hit Harry in the head. He narrowed his eyes at Malfoy and opened the paper.

_Nice catch, Scarhead._

Harry sighed inwardly.

**********

After two hours, and twenty insulting notes from Draco, Harry had made quite the paper airplane collection and Draco showed no signs of tiring of his game. Ron, however, was tired of said notes sailing past his head.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

"No, I don't think I will," Draco replied cheerily.

"Somehow I thought throwing notes would be too immature even for you, Malfoy," Hermione said drily.

"Have a better way to pass the time, Granger?"

"Shutting up might be a good way," Harry suggested.

"No, that sounds far too boring."

"We're not supposed to be talking at all," Hermione scolded.

Ron groaned. "Come on, Hermione, we're going mad here. Even you seem about ready to climb the walls with not being able to study and all."

Hermione looked longingly at her books. "I don't see why we can't study."

"The point of detention is to deprive us of all joy," Harry said tiredly. "Looks like McGonagall knows you all too well."

"Well, she did give us that essay to write," Hermione said excitedly.

"Fantastic," Harry muttered.

"But oddly enough, Hermione, your parchment is still blank," Ron said smugly. "Writer's block? Could it be that for once you don't have the answers?"

"I'm just deciding what to say," Hermione said defensively.

"I would've thought you could write a novel about who you think you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You _know_ you're brilliant, it shouldn't be hard for you to extol your own virtues."

"Well, I don't want to sound stuck up!"

"You are stuck up, though," Draco spoke up. Three sets of angry eyes fixed on him. "What? You are. You all are. Gryffindors have huge egos and massive superiority complexes." Draco shrugged. "It's common knowledge."

"That's not true," Harry growled.

Draco slowly raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you _don't_ think you're better than me?"

"It's not hard to be better than _you_ , Malfoy," Ron retorted.

"Honestly, you lot think I'm so stuck up but you all don't think I'm worth the air you breathe." The trio glared at Draco but said nothing. "You all think I'm evil, and worthless to boot, and you even wish I was dead, which is pretty bad for a bunch of do-gooders." Now they had the grace to look slightly ashamed.

"I don't wish you dead," Luna said solemnly.

"Thank you, Lovegood, you call me when the mother ship lands," Draco said drily. Harry couldn't help letting a small chuckle escape at that, and Draco looked at him oddly.

"The point is," Draco said, seeming to enjoy the sound of his own voice, "you all think I'm as low as You Know Who, when I've never done anything to you besides childish insults and schoolboy pranks that if anyone but me did to you, you'd think it was all jovial and lighthearted or some rubbish. But since it's me, you blow it out of proportion and make it way more evil than it is. Oh, or you hate me for things my father does." Draco paused for a response but none came. "Honestly, it's the hypocrisy that I hate most about you Gryffindors."

**********

It was nearly lunchtime, and Harry surveyed the scene of boredom before him. Hermione was glaring at her blank parchment, her quill poised over it, occasionally leaking ink. Ron had drawn faces on each of his fingertips and was puting on an impromptu and silent puppet show. Luna appeared to be silently counting something on the ceiling, but when Harry looked up, he saw nothing to count. Draco was carefully separating and examining each strand of his hair, apparently searching for split ends. Harry himself had been alternating between inspecting his arms for new moles, and trying to make his ears wiggle, before giving up to watch the others.

Ron grew tired of his puppet show and glanced at Hermione. "That essay's not going to write itself, you know."

"Of course not, Ron," Hermione said witheringly.

"So why don't you try actually writing something?"

"Because I still don't know what to say!" Hermione shrieked, throwing down her quill.

"Calm down! Man, you're high strung lately. Even more so than usual."

"Sounds like _someone_ needs to get laid," Draco said in a singsong voice.

Harry fought to suppress a smile while Hermione looked horrified and Ron shouted, "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Awww, how chivalrous of you, Weasley."

"Shut your face!" Ron's face was fast approaching the colour of his hair and Harry bit his lip to fight off a grin.

"Don't look so smug, Potter, I was including you there, all three of you need to get shagged."

Harry's almost-smile abruptly turned into a frown.

"And honestly, you're the one I feel most sorry for," Draco continued. "Granger and the Weasel have each other to shag as soon as they get over themselves and get down to it. But you, you've got no one."

"I could get someone if I wanted to!" Harry contested, as Ron sputtered, "Me and Hermione?!!"

Hermione's head whipped around to glare at Ron. "I had no idea you found me so repulsive, Ronald," she said hotly.

"What?! No!"

"Oh, so you're admitting feelings for Granger?" Draco said nonchalantly.

"NO!"

"Well, perhaps I'll relieve you of my obviously disgusting presence then, Ron." Hermione quickly gathered her things, stalked over to a table in the next row, directly in front of Draco, and made a great show of sitting down and arranging her books.

"Hermione, don't do this," Ron said wearily. "Malfoy's put words in my mouth to piss you off. This is exactly what he wanted to happen." Draco blinked innocently, Ron threw a quill at him, and Hermione ignored the whole thing.

"I could get someone if I wanted to," Harry repeated, determined not to be left out.

Draco looked at Harry, amused. "Sure, you could, Potter," he said soothingly.

"I could!"

"Blind or paraplegic? Exactly who would be desperate enough to shag you?"

"Hey, I've had offers! From very good looking people."

"And you turned them all down, didn't you?" Draco said shrewdly. "You've never led an ordinary life so you can't have an ordinary shag, never mind an ordinary love. I'm sure all your suitors were perfectly sweet and moony-eyed and thus, boring as all hell." Draco rolled his eyes. "As far too many of the populace are. You," he said pointedly, "need passion, true passion, full of fire and drama with the occasional calm eye of the storm. That's what you want and need, Potter," Draco said matter of factly. "Unfortunately, it's a tall order to fill. Especially for you, as most of the wizarding world enjoys prostrating themselves at your feet, the poor suckers. So, the odds are good that you'll never be truly happy and will spend your life feeling unfulfilled." Draco grinned delightedly. "And _that_ tickles me to no end."

Harry couldn't be bothered to even glare at Draco, especially since he had only spoken the truth, and fell into silence with the rest of the group.

**********

Professor McGonagall had appeared to conjure sandwiches for lunch, and to look at each of the students with suspicion, like they had been talking. But no one had spoken at word to each other for a half an hour, preferring to sit in silence, save for the odd moments when Luna would abruptly start humming to herself.

Harry was growing tired of the silence. Detention was boring enough, but with everyone angry at each other, time almost seemed to be moving backward. Harry decided it was time to start talking again. One glance each at Ron and Hermione and he was starting to change his mind. Judging by the anger still written all over their faces, Draco was beginning to look like the lesser of evils. Harry shrugged and took a chance.

"So, Malfoy, what did you do to get in detention?"

Draco's eyes lit up. "Thought you'd never ask. Remember on Monday, when you were trying to transfigure that sparrow into a swallow and turned it into a giant dung beetle?" Harry nodded. "That was me!" Draco said gleefully. "I was so mad when no one figured it out. Except for McGonagall, of course." He sighed. "I really hate it when I don't receive the proper credit for my genius."

"Oh yes, brilliant, that was. Giant dung beetle, always a source of hilarity."

"Yes, who knew Kafka could be comedic?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco. "You read Kafka? But he was a Muggle."

"Muggles are capable of spinning some fantastic tales," Draco said defensively. "Who knew they could have such vivid imaginations?"

"Who knew?" Harry murmured.

"Dung beetles are actually quite smart, you know," Luna spoke up.

"What?" Hermione said indignantly. "No, they're not!"

"How do you know?"

"Because...they're dung beetles. They're small, so they have small brains." Hermione nodded firmly.

"But a giant one would have a brain bigger than yours," Luna pointed out.

"But giant dung beetles don't actually exist!"

"They could if you hit them with an Engorging Charm."

Hermione's brow furrowed in serious thought for a moment before she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "This is a ridiculous and pointless conversation!"

"At least it's a conversation," Harry and Draco said at the same time. Both looked aghast at having had a common thought, but Ron chuckled.

"Sod off, Ron," Harry said crossly.

"No way! If you're going to laugh at my misfortune, I'm going to laugh at yours."

"I'm feeling rather like a fifth wheel here," Luna said dully.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said impatiently.

"Don't you see what's happening?" Luna looked at each of them in turn. "Apparently not." She shrugged, looked back up at the ceiling and starting counting under her breath again.

**********

"I can't believe I got detention right before Christmas holidays," Ron muttered, breaking the silence. "Mum's gonna kill me."

"Come on, she probably got all her anger out in that Howler she sent," Harry said helpfully.

Ron snorted. "Not likely. Her anger knows no bounds, and she saves the worst of it for when she can see me in person."

"At least your mother's used to it," Hermione grumbled. "It's like a wand through the heart of my parents every time you two get me into detention."

"Hey! You make it sound like it's _always_ our fault!" Ron cried. Harry looked at him pointedly. "Yeah, okay, it usually is."

"What did you three saints do to get in here?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "We swiped some potion ingredients from Professor Snape."

"What on earth for?" Draco laughed. "Studying? Making a love potion perhaps?" Draco batted his eyes at Harry.

"We were trying to concoct a potion to kill your hero, Malfoy," Ron growled.

Draco gasped. "Why would you want to kill Mr. Blackwell?"

"Who?"

"Wait, isn't he that Muggle fashion critic?" Harry asked. "Why would _he_ be your hero?"

"Because he has a cruel sense of humour and an excellent sense of style. Duh."

"Don't play dumb, Malfoy, we're talking about Voldemort, of course."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Of course. You presume that You Know Who is my hero, because of what? The dreamy pinup I have of him in my room?"

"Oh, come off it, Malfoy," Harry challenged. "Everyone knows you're a follower of Voldemort and you're graduating Hogwarts to become a Death Eater. It's as plain as the Dark Mark that's--" Draco pulled up his robe sleeves to reveal pale, unmarked forearms. "--not on your arm," Harry finished lamely. "So, what? You're on Dumbledore's side now?" Draco shook his head. "Then exactly which side are you on?"

"My own," Draco stated simply. "I don't fully believe in either side, so I choose no side."

"Oh, please, Malfoy, how many times have you called me a Mudblood?" Hermione said.

"I am an advocate of pure blood, it's true. But I hardly think _anyone_ has the right to pass such judgment on anyone as to try to exterminate an entire breed of people."

"Wait, what?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let me spell it out for you, Granger. Weasley, you might want to take notes as well." He cleared his throat. "I don't believe in killing," he enunciated carefully.

"And I find that hard to believe," Ron said flatly. Harry had his eyes locked on Draco, and elbowed Ron distractedly to quiet him.

"I believe in pure blood. I believe in nobility. I believe in old money and a class system and high society. I believe intelligence is the greatest weapon and I believe in the superiority of those who possess it." Draco paused and considered the slightly disappointed look Harry wore in the wake of Draco's statement. "But most of all, I believe in freedom. And that is where my beliefs differ from You Know Who, and why I cannot follow him. He seeks to take away and control the thing I believe in the most." Draco locked eyes with Harry. "And that is why I refused the Dark Mark and why my father disowned me and You Know Who wants me dead. I have not joined Dumbledore and your precious order of birds, and I don't intend to. Dumbledore has promised to protect me until school is over, and beyond that if I wish. Quite frankly, I think he's still trying to change my mind."

"Is that all true?" Harry asked warily.

"No, I made it all up," Draco said sarcastically. "I totally lied about turning my back on everything I've ever known and essentially marking myself for death." He threw a crumpled piece of parchment at Harry. "This is the only noble thing I've done in my life, Potter, don't ruin it with your bloody disbelief!"

"Sorry," Harry said quietly.

"Harry, don't apologize to him!" Ron said disgustedly.

"Ron, haven't you been listening?" Hermione said angrily. "No matter what's happened in the past, Malfoy deserves an ounce of respect for his decision." She turned to Draco. "You're not going to get much more than an ounce from me, though. I'm not going to discount the last six years completely."

"I'd be surprised and disappointed if you actually did, Granger," Draco replied. "And that ounce is much appreciated. Just so you know."

"You're welcome," Hermione said pointedly.

"Same goes for me," Harry spoke up. "I mean, everything Hermione said. I agree." Harry avoided meeting Draco's eyes.

Ron decided to take a cue from Luna and watch the ceiling, pretending he hadn't heard a thing.

"Ronald," Hermione prompted.

"Oh, fine. Me, too. And wipe that smirk off your face."

"Not a chance, Weasley, I haven't changed _that_ much," Draco drawled.

"Not you. I meant Hermione."

"Sorry, Ron, I'm just so very proud of you."

"In an incredibly smug way."

"That, too."

**********

"Come on, Ron, give us an answer," Harry said impatiently.

"Um...the Weird Sisters."

"Which one?"

"I have to pick just one?"

Draco barked out a laugh. "Weasley, I never knew you were so kinky!"

"Sod off."

"Draco, we're naming people we'd like to _date_ ," Harry said pointedly. "Not people we'd like to...to..."

"Fuck? Shag? Get off with? Honestly, you aren't naming people you'd like to date, you're naming people you'd like to _do_."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco but couldn't hide the blush appearing on his cheeks.

"So, the Weasel wants an orgy with the Weird Sisters. Not bad, I'm impressed." Draco gave a satisfied nod. "What about you, Granger?"

"I am not participating in this ridiculous game."

"Chicken."

"I am not!"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Malfoy," Ron said. "You're chicken."

"I am not!" Hermione shrieked, pounding her fist on the table.

"So, let's hear it," Harry said wickedly. The three boys leaned closer to Hermione and even Luna tilted her head in their direction.

Hermione crossed her arms, and with a scowl on her face, mumbled, "Professor Lockhart."

Harry suppressed a giggle, Draco fell off his stool laughing, but Ron's face darkened. "That poncy git?!"

"You're the one who wants an orgy with the Weird Sisters, Ron!"

"But, Lockhart?! He tried to erase mine and Harry's memories! He was a fraud!"

"I don't feel the need to justify my feelings," Hermione sniffed.

"Oh, but Hermione, something like that _needs_ justification," Harry chuckled.

"Definitely," Ron grumbled.

Hermione directed her eyes to the table and kept her mouth set in a firm line.

"Alright, Lovegood, how about you?" Draco said, surprising everyone by taking the focus off Hermione.

"Me what?"

"Who do you want to shag?" Draco said exasperatedly.

"Harry," Luna said simply. Everyone's eyes widened and Harry's mouth fell open, but before he could speak, Luna continued. "And Neville Longbottom. Terry Boot. Dean Thomas. The Creevey brothers."

Draco let out a hoot of laughter. "Damn, Lovegood, I had no idea!"

Luna wasn't finished. "Oliver Wood. Lee Jordan. Justin Finch-Fletchley--"

"Oh, you're barking up the wrong tree with that one," Draco interrupted. "He's as queer as Potter."

"Hey!"

"And Professor Snape," Luna finished.

The three boys recoiled in horror, and even Hermione turned around in her chair to gape at Luna.

"That's so wrong," Draco said solemnly. "Very, very wrong. Even Slytherins don't fantasize about Snape."

Ron cleared his throat. "Moving on, then. Your turn, Malfoy."

"Oh, Weasley," Draco sighed. "I'm afraid my fantasies would shock even you, you kinky bastard."

"Nice avoidance, Malfoy," Harry smirked.

"And you, Potter? Who turns your crank?"

"That's...neither here nor there," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Harry likes blonds," Hermione said.

"Hermione!"

"Really?" Draco said, intrigued.

"Hermione, I told you that in confidence!" Harry hissed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Harry."

Harry scowled. "No, you're not."

"No, I'm not. What's that American phrase? 'Payback's a bitch'? Maybe that'll teach you not to mock Professor Lockhart."

"So, the Boy Who Lived has a thing for cool blonds," Draco said thoughtfully. "What else? I bet you like great big muscle boys."

"Actually, no. I believe he used the expression 'lean and lithe'," Hermione said with a giggle.

" _Very_ interesting," Draco purred.

"Harry..." Ron said hesitantly. "You like blokes?"

*********

After a half hour of calming down Ron and explaining to him the various reasons Harry hadn't told him about his sexuality, Harry had decided Malfoy definitely needed to be embarassed.

"Malfoy, when you said Justin's as queer as I am, shouldn't you have included yourself there?" Harry said loudly.

Ron looked horrified. "You, too, Malfoy?"

"I suspected as much," Hermione said, nodding.

Draco gave Harry a withering look. "Congratulations, Potter, your gaydar seems to be fully functional."

Ron shook his head. "I can't believe with all the insults I've thrown at you over the years, I never thought to call you a pouf."

Harry was disappointed that Malfoy didn't seem to be embarrassed at all. "So, I guess you're all out and proud, then? All of your friends know and all?"

"Well...no one talks of these things, Potter."

A wicked grin slowly spread across Harry's face. "Not out and proud at all, then, I see."

Draco scowled. "Like I said, no one talks of such things. Not in polite society, at least."

Harry laughed. "Does it look like we're at a garden party with your mother, Malfoy? This is _school_ , polite company doesn't exist here."

"Now, Harry, coming out is not easy," Hermione said. "You know that. It took you five years to get up the nerve to come out to me."

"Hermione's known for over a year?!" Ron screeched.

Harry winced. "Again, I'm sorry, Ron."

"All those times I went on and on about girls and you joined in!"

"Not really. I just smiled and nodded, you did most of the talking."

"Oh, Potter, I do enjoy how everything you say comes back to bite you on the arse," Draco said with a satisfied smile.

"Arse-biting? I don't recall asking about your social life, Malfoy," Harry retorted.

Draco's eyebrows flew up. "Good gods, Potter, I think you just made a joke. And a good one, at that."

Harry gave a small smile and tried to act like Malfoy's compliment hadn't pleased him immensely.

**********

"So...Granger, made any progress on that essay?" Draco asked casually.

Hermion looked at Draco suspiciously. "No. Why?"

"Well, it's just that it doesn't make much sense for us each to write an essay, does it? I mean, a group essay would be much more creative."

"A group essay written by me only?" Hermione said shrewdly.

"Well, it would solve your problem of not knowing what to say about yourself. You could write about all of us, as a whole."

"I think it's a good idea," Harry spoke up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think McGonagall would think it shows real ingenuity," Harry said seriously.

Hermione brightened. "Well, okay then."

Ron mouthed 'good idea' at Draco and gave him a quick thumbs up. Draco beamed in return. And Harry couldn't help smiling at the both of them.

**********

"We're almost out of here," Harry said, glancing at his watch.

"Oh, dry your eyes, Potter, we'll meet again," Draco mocked, his chin resting on his hands.

"Of course we will, you can't seem to stay away from me," Harry said boldly.

"Oh yes, you're crawling with raw animal magnetism."

"It has been an interesting day," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yes, one day you and the Weasel can tell your children about the day you consorted with a Slytherin."

"And lived to tell the tale," Hermione said drily.

"You can tell them how creepy and annoying the Slytherin was, at first," Harry joined in with a grin.

"But he was so devilishly clever and dazzlingly handsome that you couldn't help but be entranced by him," Draco continued.

"You managed to find some _slightly_ common ground, and made a sort of unspoken truce, until you could finally say--"

"I never was the same again after that Saturday," Draco said wistfully.

Harry giggled. "And the most unlikely of friendships was born."

"Friends?" Draco said oddly.

"Er...well...kind of?"

"That is an interesting point," Hermione said. "Are we all still friends after today? If we're friends now, that is?"

"I think 'friends' might be stretching it," Ron said. "I'll keep a truce with Malfoy as long as he does, but _friends_? Not likely."

"Like I'd want to be friends with a Weasley, anyway," Draco sneered.

Harry groaned. "Come on, you two, we were almost getting along for awhile there."

"You're forgetting something, Harry," Ron said. "Malfoy believes in a class system and pure blood." He glared at Draco. "I don't fit into his beliefs and neither does Hermione. None of us do, for that matter."

"People can change, Ron," Harry said quietly. "Malfoy's already changed a lot."

"He said it himself, he hasn't changed that much!"

"He turned his back on his father and Voldemort, that's got to count for something!"

"It doesn't make him a nice person, Harry!"

"Maybe it can!" Harry paused and took a breath. "Maybe he'll never be 'nice'. But maybe he can be good. And maybe that's enough to be friends with him."

"Um..." Draco spoke up. "Does 'he' get a say in any of this?"

Harry finally tore his eyes away from Ron, and looked at Draco. "Sorry. Didn't mean to talk about you like you're not here."

"I'll be friends with you, Draco," Luna said. "You don't have to be nice."

Draco threw up his hands. " _Thank_ you, Lovegood. At least you understand."

"Hey, I understand, too," Harry said, insulted. "You're not nice and you probably never will be. But today you've been fun and funny and downright civil, which is a huge leap for you, and as such, is enough to be friends. At least it is in my book."

Draco smiled. Not a smirk, not a sneer, but a genuine smile and even Ron was taken aback by it. "So you've finally taken me up on my offer of friendship from six years ago, Potter? How do you know the offer's even still good?"

"It is," Harry said confidently.

"You're right. It is."

**********

Professor McGonagall had shown up at exactly four o'clock to release the five students from detention and was quite surprised that instead of running for the door, they looked around at each other uncertainly.

"Do I even want to know what happened today?" She asked wearily. No one responded. "Well, you can all continue to gawk at one another out in the hall. I have work to do." She sat down at her desk and without looking up, said, "Anyone who doesn't vacate this room within thirty seconds will receive another detention, but this time it will be served with Mr. Filch."

**********

As McGonagall predicted, the five students stood awkwardly out in the hallway.

"Well," Luna spoke up. "Thanks for a nice detention."

"Lovegood, you never did tell us what you did to get in detention," Draco said suspiciously.

"Oh." Luna blinked. "Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do today." She turned and walked toward Ravenclaw Tower, lifting one hand and fluttering it in a backwards wave.

Ron shook his head. "She's mad, she is."

"She's not so bad," Hermione admitted. "She just seems to march to the beat of her own drummer. A very odd, off-key drummer."

"Well, see you later then, Malfoy," Ron said awkwardly. Harry smiled at him gratefully.

"Yes, and congratulations on refusing the dark side," Hermione said brightly.

"You guys go on ahead," Harry said quietly. "I'll catch up with you."

Hermione smiled knowingly, but Ron just looked confused for about ten seconds until realization sank in, his jaw dropped, and he looked back and forth from Harry to Draco.

Hermione shook her head and started pulling Ron towards Gryffindor Tower. "Concentrate on your own love life, Ron, it's on pretty thin ice right now unless you start apologizing to me immediately."

Harry slowly turned to look at Draco and found him fighting to suppress a smile or a smirk, Harry wasn't sure which. Harry cleared his throat and fidgeted with his hands while carefully choosing his words in his head.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Potter, it's nearly dinner time, so I'll make this real easy on you." He covered Harry's fidgeting hands with his own. "Just ask. And I'll say yes."

Harry grinned and decided not to ask at all. Instead, he leaned in and kissed Draco right on his very surprised lips.

**********

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_We accept that we had to sacrifice an entire Saturday in detention for whatever we did wrong. And what we did was wrong. But we think it's unfair to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us really is a brain, a hero, a sidekick, a basket case, and a brat. But that's not all we are. We don't know who we are yet. Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely yours,  
The Breakfast Club_

**********


End file.
